koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Jin
Not to be confused with Yue Jin. Yu Jin (onyomi: U Kin) is a general who served Cao Cao since he first raised an army. In the Record of the Three Kingdoms, he is an established general and is known as one of the Five Generals of Wei. He won success in numerous battles and was known as a majestic and resilient man. During the siege of Fan Castle, however, he surrendered to Guan Yu. After he spots murals depicting his cowardice and Pang De's valiant death, he dies as a man filled with regret. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since its second installment. In Famitsu's first most wanted Dynasty Warriors character poll, he and Lu Kang tied for eighth place with fans. Fans voted him to third place in the second most wanted poll with 204 votes. His height in Kessen II is 190 cm (close to 6'3"). Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors, Yu Jin is a general who serves Cao Cao in many battles since the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Dynasty Warriors 2 has him serve as a sub-officer of one of the playable generals most of the time alongside Yue Jin. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Yu Jin is a major general at the Battle of Fan Castle. He usually defends the western gate whereas Pang De guards the southern gate. If playing the allied force's perspective, Yu Jin has a special quote if he is defeated by the enemy in which he announces his surrender to Guan Yu. His role at Fan Castle in Dynasty Warriors 6 is reduced to being a general inside the castle. His place in the active defense of the castle is taken by Yue Jin and Niu Jin at the western gate. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Yu Jin fights the Shu forces north of Fan Castle in Wei's first part of the battle and usually has the upper hand until the flood attack. If the player does not come to his rescue after the flood attack, a messenger will first inform the player that Dong Chao and Dong Heng have been defeated and later that Yu Jin's force has been wiped out. His surrender to Shu is not mentioned. Even if the player keeps Yu Jin alive throughout the first part, he does not appear in the second part of the battle. If playing the Shu perspective, Yu Jin will arrive as reinforcements for Wei in the first part of the battle. Dynasty Warriors 8 has him, Fu Feng, and Hu Xiu fight the Shu forces at the northern gates of the castle in Wei's story. The player has the option to rescue the three generals. If they are rescued, Yu Jin expresses his gratitude and continues to fight the Shu forces. If the player ignores the generals or takes too long to rescue them, Yu Jin will defect to the Shu forces and attack Fan Castle. The player will have to defeat him afterwards. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, Yu Jin is a decent general with a leadership stat in the low 80's and 70's intelligence and war. He is an allrounder who does not excel in a special unit type, although spears and cavalry work better on him. He is one of the few Wei generals who are experienced in naval warfare, albeit he is still inferior to the generals of Wu in this regard. Kessen Yu Jin is Cao Cao's flamboyant and somewhat bumbling officer in Kessen II. He is described as a man from a highly established family who has mastered several languages. Though the leader of an elite unit, he lacks physical power and is cowardly, skilled at quickly running away from conflict. He joined Wei to learn how to "act more manly". He is often the innocent victim of Himiko's tantrums. Yu Jin or his assassins act as Wei's reconnaissance unit and are quick to report any news to their lord. Yu Jin leads an entire army of highly trained women. They are adapt swordsmen, cavalry men, and archers, making him one of the stronger offensive units for Wei. In some ways, his army acts as Wei's version of Zhang Fei's unit. At first, Yu Jin mainly acts as a support unit for his assassins by attacking the enemy morale. If given time to develop, he can also assist their offensive attacks with his Charge command. His army is ideal for quickly dispatching enemy sorcerers as it is equipped with two Iron Walls and many morale damaging tactics. Unlike Zhang He, Yu Jin speaks in a very feminine manner in Japanese, adopting the stereotypical traits of a comical drag queen, which is somewhat replicated in English. In the character relationship chart for the game, he has a one sided love towards Cao Cao, though it is marked with an ambiguous question mark. Character Information Development Yu Jin's design was based more on his stern facial features rather than his outfit to help convey his sense of duty as a strict officer. Personality For his playable appearance, Yu Jin is described as a man with a strict personality that emphasizes military discipline, and thus he is feared by enemies and allies alike. Voice Actors *Atsushi Miyauchi - Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden *Cam Clarke - Kessen II (English) *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes *"You're simply not my type." Gameplay Yu Jin is affiliated with the trident in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform unique attacks exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , : :EX Attack 2: , , , , : :Musou: : :Alternate Musou: R1 + : :Aerial Musou: , : :Awakening Musou: Historical Information Yu Jin originated from the Juping county in the Taishan prefecture. His son is Yu Gui. When the Yellow Turbans rose in rebellion against the Han, Yu Jin served under Bao Xin who was recruiting soldiers in Juping county. However, he would later come to serve Cao Cao, who was gathering an army to combat Dong Zhuo. Yu Jin was installed as a subordinate of the respecting Wang Lang, and Wang Lang recommended for him to become a general. After meeting and having a discussion with Yu Jin, Cao Cao promoted him to the position of a commander. The governor of Xu province, Tao Qian, had Cao Cao's father killed and so Cao Cao led a punitive campaign for Xu. Yu Jin served there, as well as during the battle against Lu Bu at Puyang, where he was successful in conquering some few camps as well as the general Gao Ya. He also met success with the quelling of Zhang Miao's rebellion, subduing of remaining Yellow Turban generals including Liu Pi. Yu Jin's accomplishments during the expeditions include defeating Zhang Miao's brother, Zhang Chao, repelling a night-conducted ambush, capturing a multitude of enemy soliers, and killing four of Yuan Shu's generals. Zhang Xiu unexpectedly rebelled and led a raid in Wan Castle against Cao Cao. Yu Jin's contingent was the only one defending while his army withdrew, and soon Yu Jin begun an orderly retreat, later reorganizing before a group of naked, injured people came before him. When asked regarding what had happened, the people replied that they were robbed by some Yellow Turban remnants Cao Cao had taken in. They had not been strictly disciplined, so the Yellow Turbans bgan to grow boler and so at the time started pillaging peoples. Angry, Yu Jin met the rebels, denounced them, and attacked, so they ran to Cao Cao, accusing Yu Jin of attacking them without reason. Yu Jin ordered his troops to set up camp for a defense against the pursuing troops of Zhang Xiu, despite pleas to clear his name with Cao Cao. Only when the set-up was complete Yu Jin went to see Cao Cao and cleared up his name. Cao Cao praised him highly and appointed him as Marquis of Continuous Longevity. Yu Jin would later achieve much in the campaigns to finish off Zhang Xiu and Lu Bu. In the operations against Yuan Shao, Yu Jin volunteered to become the vanguard leader and was greatly praised once again by Cao Cao. Liu Bei rose in rebellion in Xu province, and so Cao Cao mobilized against him, leaving Yu Jin in Yanjin. Yuan Shao attacked Yu Jin while Cao Cao was away, but was unable to take the base over because of Yu Jin's ferocity in defending it. Yu Jin and Yue Jin countered the attacks by raiding the nearby enemy camps, burning over thirty bases, causing two powerful Yuan generals to surrender, and either killing or capturing many. Yu Jin was promoted to Major-General after attacking more fortifications and followed Cao Cao back to Guandu, where he rallied his demoralized men's morale to defeat Yuan Shao. In 206 AD, Chang Xi, who was both a friend of Yu Jin's and a constant rebel towards Cao Cao, rose up in opposition once again. Yu Jin was able to get Chang Xi to surrender. The other generals wanted to send Chang Xi to Cao Cao for further action, but Yu Jin knew the military code and despite the friendship, had Chang Xi executed. He wept at the man's funeral, and Cao Cao began to fully utilize Yu Jin, promoting him to General of Tiger's Might after he pacified Tonghai. Zhang Liao was able to prevail against the rebelling Chen Lan and Mei Cheng with Yu Jin's aid. Yu Jin was sent to assist Cao Ren in warding off a general of Liu Bei, Guan Yu, from Fan Castle. The season permitted heavy rain, and the land was flooded. Yu Jin and his soldiers took onto a higher ground, but Guan Yu attacked them with his army on a large boat. The men of Cao were captured, and Yu Jin surrendered, while a fellow officer, Pang De, refused to surrender and was executed. Cao Cao, upon hearing the events, lamented how Yu Jin had been an actively loyal general for more than two decades, yet he failed to honor the duty of dying for one's lord, unlike Pang De. When the forces of Sun Quan surprised and captured Guan Yu, Yu Jin was released. The heir of Cao Cao, Cao Pi, usurped the emperor and started the Wei dynasty. Yu Jin, whose hair was graying, was summoned to an audience with Cao Pi, and Yu Jin collapsed and wept upon seeing him. Cao Pi comforted Yu Jin and ordered him to be sent off as an emissary to Sun Quan, but before doing so had to honor Cao Cao at his mausoleum in Ye. Cao Pi had had men paint murals beforehand, and the murals depicted the battle of Fan Castle with Pang De angered at Guan Yu's victory, and Yu Jin surrendering. After seeing the mural, Yu Jin became sick and died. Yu Jin was known for his extremely strict adherence to military law. He also shared his spoils from the enemy with his men, and many generals, including Cao Cao held him in great respect. However, it has been observed that Yu Jin could not win his soldiers' hearts to the fullest extent. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Yujin-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render Yujin-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Yu Jin (1MROTK).png|Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi portrait Yu Jin 2 (1MROTK).png|Rank 1 portrait Yu Jin 3 (1MROTK).png|Rank 2 portrait DT_Yu_Jin.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Kessen Characters Category:Wei Characters